finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bizarro∙Sephiroth
Bizarro Sephiroth is Sephiroth's first form in the final battle of Final Fantasy VII. Birth of a God is played during the fight against him. The statistics vary based on various things the party has done before the fight commences. Bizarro Sephiroth's base stats are listed in the table, valid for the one party battle and the main battles for two or three parties. Aeris is not counted, so even if she reaches level 99, it will not affect Bizarro Sephiroth's HP. Strategy The party should be at least at Level 50 for this. Bizarro Sephiroth's limbs can use powerful magic, but they have low HP. A few casts of Ultima, or a summon or two of one of the Bahamut summons, can destroy them, leaving only the core and the body. Once alone, the body will often heal itself for upwards of 6,000 energy with Bizarro Energy, so the damage the party inflicts should be more than 6000. It can also attack the party with Stigma and a single party member with Sephiroth Shock, but both of these attacks are not too strong. Use Big Guard, and Regen or Cure 3 to heal while attacking the body. The head will regenerate, but it can be killed again easily. As long as the player kills off Right Magic and Left Magic, Bizarro Sephiroth is not too difficult to beat. When killed, the party fights Safer Sephiroth. Alternatively, Core can be killed instantly using the Enemy Skill, Roulette, which it is not protected against, instantly ending the fight with a win, though it is a risky gamble. Another easy way to end it is to use Ultimate End. The attack should hit all five targets quite easily. Make sure you haven't wasted this attack on earlier foes. Also if you have the Master Summon Materia coupled with the Quad Magic, you can perform Knights of the Round which easily ends the battle. Due to the Quad Magic support materia connected to the Master Summon materia. Mechanics The way you fight Bizarro Sephiroth will change depending on your actions in the previous battle against Jenova∙SYNTHESIS, your average party level and whether or not you have obtained Yuffie and Vincent. When certain criteria is met, the game will ask you to select either one, two or three parties (one set of three, two sets of three, or two sets of three and one set of two) to fight Bizarro Sephiroth with. When dealing with two or three parties and switching between them in battle, the HP values of all of the Parts are saved for that particular party only. For example, in a two-party situation, the Head Part can have different values of HP for each party. The single party version of Bizarro Sephiroth is the easiest, as he has the lowest amount of HP for all of his parts. The two party version requires a different strategy as the two parties must defeat both the Left Magic and Right Magic parts of Bizarro Sephiroth before the Core is vulnerable. The three-party version requires more strategy between each party as the primary goal is to defeat two of the sub-Cores so the main-Core is vulnerable to attacks. Thus, the parties surrounding the main party (Cloud's party) must defeat the Left and Right Magic Part to make their relative sub-Core vulnerable. After this is achieved, Cloud's party can attack the main Core and finish the battle. Category: Final Fantasy VII Bosses